Subliminal Messages
by Kat J
Summary: This is a Brady/Chloe fic. through a series of circumstances they are thrown together. will they find Love? :) Hope you enjoy! I rated it R to be on the safe side :0 Romance.
1. Connection

Connection -Chapter 1

  
  


She felt his hot breath on her neck. It was a soothing contrast to the cool night air, but it

was also a dangerous force. If she turned around to acknowledge, the sublime life force behind

her there was potential to unleash feelings she had been desperately trying to suppress. She felt

his hand his hand slowly graze the bare flesh of her arms. Her own breathing became erratic, her

chest heaved in and out fast. His light touch made her aware she was vulnerable to him. No one

else had this kind of effect on her. 

  
  


In a way she resented it. How easy he made her forget her problems and just concentrate

on the moment. He moved his hand to her shoulder and gently stroked her neck with his fingers. 

He let them linger to her collar bone. She closed her eyes, made the world grow dark. He moved

closer to her. She took in his scent. She let herself go, against her better judgement. She was

his. She allowed herself to be held as he moved his arms around her waist. She felt his body

against hers. He was well built. He felt right to her. He bent down slightly and gently almost

teasing kissed her neck. Now she was fighting hard not to scream out.

Every move was expert and thorough. She anticipated the feel of his warm lips against

her cool skin. With every retreat, even though they lasted seconds, she ached. She wanted him to

kiss and caress her forever. He made her feel safe. She had longed for that feeling since she was

a child. She slowly turned to the handsome boy on the verge of adulthood. She faced him for the

first time that night. 

She was shy because of how much she needed him and how much he knew it. She finally

looked at him. She allowed him to look at her the way he always did, as if he was seeing her for

the first time. He was actually seeing her. She was never so vulnerable with anyone else. He

studied her pouting lips and her beautiful blue doe eyes, before he gently, seductively wisped the

stray hair from her face that had fallen from her loosely wrapped bun. At this, she looked at his

finely chiselled features. His strong jaw bone, his equally pouty lips and his intense, searching

eyes. She moved close to him, placing her hand on his chest, feeling his heart race as she touched

him. His hand moved from her neck and glided to her cheek allowing his thumb to linger at her

bottom lip, lightly tickling it. She gave his thumb a tiny but deliberate peck wanting more,

needing more. He sensed her longing as he moved closer. Their eyes locked.

They both knew what the other was feeling. They were connected. Parallel beings

pulled together. They could not deny their hearts any longer. She closed her eyes as she felt his

lips on hers. A charge surged through her. It was like nothing she had experienced before. She

moved her left hand up his body finally landing it on the back of his neck where she nestled it into

his hair. It was soft and comforting. Their lips moved, finding each other again and again. He

introduced his tongue, to which she let out a small whimper. The kiss deepened taking over

everything around them. She pulled back breathless. She softly moaned " Brady..."

Chloe sat straight up in bed. Beads of sweat formed on her face and her baby doll pajamas

clung to her. She looked around her room puzzled. Then she was sent back to reality. She had

been dreaming. She was so confused. She spoke aloud trying to make sense of it all.

  
  


"What the...why am I dreaming about that obnoxious jerk?"

She tried to justify that it wasn't really Brady she had been dreaming about, but that Brady merely

represented someone else. But who?

'It's Philip. Philip is the only person that would have that kind of effect on me'

Chloe said to herself, pondering how great Philip was to her. She looked at her alarm clock and

saw that it was time to get up anyway. So she went into her bathroom to shower and change for

school.

  
  


To be continued.....

Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I do not own these characters and do not

claim to so please do not sue me. :)


	2. Fire and Ice

Fire And Ice - Chapter 2  
  


"Well hello gorgeous" Chloe heard the whistle from halfway down the hall.  
  


"Hey Chloe, how do you expect me to concentrate when you look THIS good" Philip questioned almost serious. 

"Sorry Philip, I guess you'll just be forced to put all you attention on me" Chloe chimed sarcastically before stealing a kiss.

"Sooo... do you want to come over tonight? My dad is away on business, so we will have the place to ourselves" Philip beamed.

"Oh... I don't know, I promised Belle that we would work on our chemistry project after school?

'Well then, you can come over after that. Besides it's Friday why are you doing homework tonight?" questioned Philip.

"Because we are a little behind and plus I haven't spent quality time with Belle in a while but I'll try to swing by" Chloe said with a sincere smile.

"Okay I'm satisfied with that, I've got to go to class. I love you." he said as he placed a kiss on her nose before running down the hall to meet up with some of his jock friends.

Chloe waited by Belle's locker after school.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Shawn thought it would be fun if he took my hairclip and played keep-away with Jason" Belle said annoyed.

"Oh Belle, you know you love the way he teases you" Chloe laughed.

"I know, it is one thing to tease me but quite another to mess up my hair" Belle scowled sarcastically as they both burst out into laughter.

"So I was thinking we could go to my house to work on this. What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course"

"If Brady is going to be there, then no thank you" quipped Chloe

"Come on Chloe, he's been a lot better lately. I promise he'll be good" Belle offered.

Somehow this did not reassure Chloe, but she decided to make an effort for Belle's sake. They walked into the penthouse. Belle called out

"I'm home, Brady? Braaaadddyyy?"

Still, nothing. When Belle's calls elicited no response, she said

"You're safe Chloe, looks like no one is here"

"Good" Chloe announced although part of her felt strangely disappointed. 

'Get a grip' Chloe said to herself as the girls pulled out their chem notes and got to work. A very productive hour had gone by when Belle threw up her pen saying "okay lets take a break, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure whatever you've got is fine"

Chloe managed before she drifted back to the dream she had the night before. She had already convinced herself that the dream was really about Philip. So why couldn't she get it out of her head. The door slammed shut arousing Chloe from her thoughts.

"Well, well if it isn't the diva herself" Brady said, smirking at his own observation.

"And if it isn't the brainless pig" Chloe retorted.

"Tsk, tsk play nice Chloe, you're getting a little too into that diva role" Brady laughed.

Chloe was a bit caught off guard. He wasn't being as mean as usual. Not knowing what else to do Chloe said "oh but I see your role as pain in the butt is being filled quite nicely"  
  


"I try" Brady simply said.

"Okay now you are really starting to freak me out. What gives?"

"What do you mean?" Brady said nonchalantly. 

"Why aren't you ragging on me? Or telling me how I feel about Philip? Did you hit your head or something? Chloe managed.

"No, I'm just following orders" Brady offered shrugging his shoulders.

"Orders? Whose orders?" Chloe questioned.

"Belle's orders, she said that if I didn't start being nice to you she would never talk to me again, even though Belle doesn't have that kind of willpower, I thought I better not take any chances. But believe me it is not easy. I'm just dying to tell you how lousy your singing is and how Philip is such an obedient puppy, but I will restrain myself. Even though Belle is not even here and would kill me but no....I will not tell you how your singing lacks heart and your relationship lacks passion. No, no I will not get myself into trouble by saying those nasty things" Brady said with a wry smile across his face, his eyebrows raised in anticipation of her response.

She didn't even realize she was starring, she heard every word but the meaning of the words had yet to register. She was too busy studying his eyes. They were actually sort of kind and child - like. She was snapped back into reality. Forgetting his eyes and concentrating on his words.

"What nothing to say?" he taunted in his usual sardonic tone.

"You...you..." tried Chloe.

"Mm-hmm, what? Go on" he pestered.

"You are such a spiteful sad excuse for a human being. You really make me sick you know. You are miserable but that doesn't give you the right to drag everyone down with you" barked Chloe.

Belle whipped through the kitchen door disappointment painting her face.

"Brady you promised!" Belle whined

"why do I get all the blame? I tried being nice, it didn't work? Brady protested.

"Try harder" Belle murmured. "Look I know that you guys will never be best friends but can't you at least be civil? Let's call a truce okay? Now shake hands and you two can start all over" Belle said hopeful.

"I will never touch him" Chloe said in disgust.

"Dido, besides we tried that one before" replied Brady.

"For me.." Belle said putting on her best puppy-dog face.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Brady walked slowly and unsteady, still not fully recovered from the shooting, towards Chloe. He placed his hand out and waited. She put her hand on his and they shook. Immediately Chloe felt the same surge as in the dream when he touched her. She quickly let go. Wrinkling up her nose as if horrified. Brady turned to go to his room. Chloe caught a glimpse of his eyes and could swear she sensed she had hurt him. She second guessed herself. Is that what she hoped she would see?

Later at Philip's mansion, Chloe and Philip were engrossed in a make-out session. Philip wanting to go further and Chloe staying cautious. Her mind was on other things. Namely Brady.

"Chloe, what's up? You've been distant since you got here. Was Brady bothering you again?" Philip questioned. He was getting frustrated. Chloe wasn't into fooling around, she seemed to be somewhere else. He wanted her full attention and her full permission to explore her body. 

"No he was fine. I actually just have a headache and I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep" Chloe lied.

"Alright, Do you want me to take you home?" Philip said sincerely.

"I think that would be best" Chloe said relieved.

Chloe lay in her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately not to think about Brady. However, it was a losing battle. 

To be continued.......


	3. No Contact

No Contact - Chapter 3

  
  


It had been a full week since Chloe's last contact with Brady. In that time she had three more dreams about her and Brady. She felt so guilty. Philip was her boyfriend and she cared for him, but she couldn't help to think about Brady. Chloe picked up her phone after acknowledging the incessant ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Chloe, it's Belle"

"Hey Belle"

"Do you still want to go shopping for dresses to the last blast?"

"Sure Belle"

"Okay meet me at my house in an hour I'm at Dot.Com but I'm on my way home. I can't wait. This is so exciting" Belle squealed enthusiastically.

Brady flinched as he stretched out his legs. He moved to the weights and began to lift them. His body ached but he pushed himself harder, determined to get his body back to 'normal'. Brady threw his clothes off into a heap on the bathroom floor. He stepped under a warm massage of hot water. The water trickled down his worn body soothingly. Brady was pulled out of his trance by the sound of the doorbell. He peeked his head out of the shower door straining to hear. Brady stepped carefully onto the ceramic tiles, grabbing a fresh towel pulling it around his waist. He moved towards the door slowed down only by pure exhaustion. He opened the door to a surprised Chloe. 

"Is..is ..Belle here?" Chloe sputtered, stunned at the vision before her.

His body glistened. Chloe looked down. Down at his muscular legs. She moved her eyes up concentrating on the towel, the only part of his bare flesh not exposed. Her eyes wondered slowly. She noticed he had a thin line of hair coming from his belly-button and disappearing under the towel. Chloe breathed sharply as she caught herself thinking about the rest of what was under that thin piece of material. Chloe forced her eyes further up. Peering at his perfectly sculpted ab muscles. She admired his biceps which had grown considerably since the shooting. His hair was dripping wet. She took him in. She had never allowed herself to feel so attracted to Brady. But now she couldn't think about anything else.

His lips parted as he began to speak. Chloe was unable to move. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to reach out and hold her.

"Chloe, Chlooooeeee.....hello?" Brady said to a startle Chloe.

"What?" Chloe retorted, trying to regain her composure. 

"You haven't heard one word I've said. What is wrong with you?" 

"You just caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to open the door half naked" Chloe said as her cheeks reddened.

"Huh?" Brady supplied as he looked down and realized he was only wearing a towel. "I a.....I'm sorry...I was just in the shower...I didn't realize...wait a minute why am i apologizing it's my house" Brady quipped, looking up realizing that Chloe was staring. 

His eyes met her gaze. He looked away embarrassed. 

"Forget it. Belle's not here but you can come in and wait if you want, she should be home soon" offered Brady.

"Sure, thanks"

"Okay, look I'm going to get dressed, help yourself to anything you want.'

"Okay" Chloe said as she shyly brushed passed him and sat quietly on the couch.

Brady made his way towards his room but not before stealing one last look at Chloe. Chloe watched him go into his room. She inwardly smiled thinking about his hard body. She let her mind drift to the dreams that he often seemed to consume lately. Belle walked in the house finding Chloe already there.

"Hi, have you been here long?"

"No"

"Okay, i am just going to change and grab my purse and then we can go shopping" Belle said in her usual perky voice.

"Great"

Brady walked out of his room, past the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Well hello to you too" Belle kidded

"Oh yeah hi" Brady said as he preceded to the kitchen.

"What's his problem?"

"I...saw..I don't know" knowing the secret was better kept between the two of them.

"Hmm, oh well I'll be ready in ten" shouted Belle as she headed up the stairs.

Brady came out of the kitchen with an apple. He went straight to his room without even glancing in Chloe's direction. For some reason it upset Chloe. He had totally ignored her. Before she had time to analyse what any of it meant Belle ran down the stairs. She grabbed Chloe's hand and they went out the door.

  
  


To be continued.......


	4. The Dance

The Dance - Chapter 4  
  
  
  


He found her at the pier. He stood watching her body shake from her uncontrollable sobs. His usual harsh demeanor faded. He suddenly felt hurt. He felt her pain and at that moment he would give anything to quiet it. He wanted to take her into his arms. He wanted to wash away her tears and tell her 'everything would be all right'. What was the matter with him, this was Chloe he was thinking about. So he retreated back inside himself. He forced anything he may have been feeling toward Chloe to leave him.

Brady sauntered toward Chloe, who looked up wiping her eyes at his approach.

"Hey"

Chloe said nothing but made a conscious effort to try to control her tears. Brady's guard was again brought down. Why did she have to have this sort of effect o him? He wanted to shield her, protect her from all the potential hurt the world had to offer. After what seemed like an eternity Brady tried to elicit any kind of response he could from Chloe.  
  


"Come on Chloe. Talk to me. Are you okay?" Brady ventured, emotion coating his voice.

"Am I okay? Let's just recall tonight's events...my naked body was shown to the entire school, Belle and Shawn think I'm a slut and oh ya Philip broke my heart. Now does that answer your question Brady?" Chloe said reeling.

"Look I was just trying to help"

"You can't help Brady. No one can. Nothing matters. I've lost everything" with that she let out more sobs. 

"Lost everything? What did you have? A possessive boyfriend, who treated you more like a prize that he had won more that a human being. As for Shawn and Belle, they'll come to their senses soon enough, Chloe only an idiot would believe you would expose yourself like that. See that's why Philip believes it because he's an IDIOT! You're way too good for him, you should be grateful this happened"

Chloe looked stunned.

"Are you finished?"

"For now" Brady professed.

"Look what was he supposed to think? There I was in my birthday suit on a website..."

Brady cut her off "...well if he trusted you then he would have realized it was a set up."

Puzzled Chloe said "So how come you have so much faith in me?"

"You...just have too much respect for yourself, your smart and even though you're beautiful..."Brady's voiced trailed off realizing what he had just admitted to. "...all I'm saying is that you wouldn't resort to selling your body on the internet" he finished a bit flustered.

He thinks I'm beautiful Chloe revelled. Trying not to sound conceited she asked

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"This is probably the only time I am actually going to admit this but...(takes a deep breath) I think you are stunning" he muttered looking at the ground. She watched him surprised at his honesty. 

Brady grew defensive "look I may have thought you were behind the whole naked thing too if I didn't know Mimi and Jan were planning something". 

Chloe's eyes widened, he had seen her naked. She couldn't look at him ever again. Damn Jan and Mimi. Chloe crossed her arms across her chest, feeling exposed. Sensing Chloe was becoming more and more self-conscious Brady thought he better confide in her.

"I didn't look. I swear" Brady said comforting, and it was the truth.

He had seen her lathered up but turned away as the water began to wash away. It was an invasion of privacy. He knew it was wrong, he had just wished Jan and Mimi had more sense. 

"Really?" Chloe looked up, peering into Brady's eyes.

"Really" he said soothingly. "Now let's get you home before it starts to pour down rain"

Just then the thunder cracked and they were caught in a sudden down pour.

"Here, take my jacket" Brady said placing his blue sport coat on her shoulders.

"Thanks"

The jacket began to slip as they ran for her porch. Both Chloe and Brady went to recover it. Grasping each other's hands in the process. Lighting cut through the sky and a charge surged through their bodies. The rain was warm on their skin. They were already drenched but neither seemed to mind. 

"Bye" he called as he let go of her hand. Letting his fingers trail slowly past her palm and finger tips before finally pulling away. He made his way past her front yard. His pace was slow as he walked back to the penthouse. The adrenaline that had allowed him to run a bit had left his body. He felt tired but still strong. He knew he would be back to his old self and soon he hoped.  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  



	5. Summer Work

Summer Work - Chapter 5

  
  


The teens went away for the summer except for Chloe who was spending her summer working. Philip went willingly to boarding school after the last blast. Shawn and Belle believe that Chloe had nothing to do with the web page. Brady is spending his summer working in a factory. 

"Brady, you are so funny!" said the audacious girl giggling with her friend.

"...and I'm darn cute too" the girls erupted into more giggles. "So has the new girl arrived yet?" Brady asked.

"Ya, I saw her this morning talking to the boss, petty, and she seems really nice too" the strawberry-blonde girl chirped. 

"Brady?"

The trio all turned in the direction of the voice. 

"Hey Chloe, what are you doing her?" Brady uttered, confused but pleasant. "Wait...don't tell me you're the new girl?" he chuckled.

"Wow, you're not using your canes I guess this means you're fully recovered? "She beamed.

"Yep, I'm not going to let a bullet stand in my way" Brady said proudly.

"Sooo...."

Chloe was interrupted.

"Okay well I have to get back to work. It was nice to kinda meet you. Oh and Brady, don't forget about later" the girl walked away but not before slowly brushing her hand against Brady's chest. 

"Later Sarah" 

Brady watched her as she walked away before returning his attention to Chloe. He hadn't seen her since the night of the last blast over a week ago. 

Chloe felt a twinge of jealousy at the interaction between Brady and this girl. Who was she anyway? Chloe thought to herself 'I guess Nicole Walker wasn't good enough'. She had the same feeling then.

FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah and Brady, you better not get between me and Philip tonight"

"Like I would waste my time with you two" he said as he walked over to open the front door of the penthouse. "Ah, just the gal I wanted to see" Brady kidded as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from Nicole Walker. 

Chloe felt chills. Why was she here? And why was she kissing him?

"Don't you feel better now Chloe, all my energy will be devoted to Nicole so you can relax."

END OF FLASHBACK

  
  


Chloe's face flushed when she realized Brady had been calling her.

"Earth to Chloe." Brady smiled. Waving his hand in front of her eyes. "You are really going to have to stop undressing me with your eyes if you plan on getting any work done."

Chloe slapped his arm "you are such a conceited jerk Brady Black"

She noticed he was much more playful and light hearted. 

"Thanks and I'll have you know, there are women that would kill to see me naked"

"Sure, in your dreams"

"In yours, you mean" Brady clucked.

"What?" 'How did he know? No, he doesn't know. He is just fooling around' Chloe thought.

"Ok Miss Lane..." he laced her arm in his "...let me give you the full tour.'

He was being so warm, inviting. What had happened in the last week to make him act this way? He was acting...happy?

That week Brady had finished his physical therapy and was fully recovered. He let go of some of his anger. He remembered what it was like to be young, and to feel alive. He knew his mother would not want him to be so sour all the time. The picture that Marlena had given him served as a constant reminder. It reminded him that he was loved by someone and no one could ever take that bond away from him. Also, without knowing it Chloe had been a major contributor to his new found bliss. He remembered the way their hands had touched and how it had made him feel. But it also scared him a bit. He wasn't sure he was ready to let anyone in yet. He knew for sure she wasn't ready, so he had kept his distance. Fate had stuck them together again.

To be continued....


	6. No Sweat

No Sweat - Chapter 6  
  


Brady had been filling the role of mechanic at the factory for his boss presently on vacation. There was an endless number of things that needed to be fixed. Chloe had been working there for three weeks. Other than the constant heat and the long hours she liked the job. Especially the fact that she was working so close to Brady. At least until the boss went on vacation. Now Brady spent most of his time all over the factory fixing machines. She couldn't wait until the week ended. Chloe looked at the space across from her where Brady was usually stationed. It was empty of course. Chloe scanned the factory and immediately spotted him working not so hard to fix Sarah's machine. The girl laughed and swatted Brady in a flirtatious manner. 'Look at that, she is practically throwing herself at him. Well if that is what it takes to capture Brady Blacks attention, I am certainly not interested'. She went back to her own work.   
  


The lunch bell sounded and hundreds of workers flooded the cafeteria. Chloe went to her locker and grabbed her lunch. She liked to eat outside away from all the noise. 

"Hey wait up" a voice called after her. Chloe turned to look.

"Hurry up Brady, we only get half an hour."

"Chill. Man do I miss working with you" Brady said once they were seated under a tree to avoid direct sunlight.

"Really?"

"Hell ya. Do you know how much extra work I have to do now?"

"Oh...that's what you get for knowing how to fix things" Chloe said a little disappointed. 

"I swear, it's like people break their machines on purpose just to create extra work for me" he chuckled.

"Well don't look at me, my machine hasn't broken once since you took this position"

"I know. How is everything, without me there to entertain you?" Brady questioned.

"It is really peaceful actually" she joked. Secretly wishing her machine would break down just so she could talk to him. She had gotten used to him. She was even starting to understand him better. "I've noticed that Sarah's machine breaks down quite often. Now, why do you think that is?" Chloe asked in a sarcastic tone.

Brady laughed everyone knew Sarah had a crush on him.

"I dunno" is all he replied with a smile.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"What? Ask her out? She's just a kid"

"She's 16, that's hardly a kid"

"Whatever, I don't see her that way"

"You sure flirt with her enough for someone who is not interested"

"I can't help it if my natural wit and charm come out, rendering me irresistible to all women" he concluded as the lunch bell rang signalling them to go back to work.   
  


It was late afternoon when it happened. Chloe was loading plastic bits into the machine to be imprinted with a special flower design when the sleeve of her baggy overalls got caught. She tried to yank it out but it was still being sucked in since the machine was on. She couldn't reach the off switch because it was below her. At this point, she was hunched over her machine before someone ran to get Brady.

"Don't try to pull your clothes out. It will just suck more in" Brady yelled while running over to a very scared Chloe. The suction on the machine was so powerful that her circulation was being cut off.

"Okay, I am going to shut it off that should alleviate the pressure"

Brady bent down and reached under Chloe pulling a lever to stop the motor. Both Chloe and Brady were sweating.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt are you" Brady gasped, anxious to know.

"No, no I'm okay. Just a little shaken up" she said despite the pain in her arm.

"Okay, try to pull out your clothes" Brady said calmly.

"It won't budge" she sighed.

"Okay, ...well then take off the overalls."

"I can't."

"And why not?" he questioned.

"I only have my bra and underwear on under here" she said shyly.

"Okay, that would be a problem" he couldn't ask her to take it off anyway, not after what happened at the last blast. He was now puzzled of how to pry her loose. "How am I going to do this?"

"I don't know but just please get me out my arm is aching" she winced in pain.

"But you said...never mind. With that Brady came behind her as it was the only way to get to the machine now. She felt his muscular body move forward touching her. His arms practically wrapped around her as he struggled to get to the machine. "Can you feel this?" 

'God yes' she thought liking his new position, but she replied "yeah but it hurts" she said as she acknowledged him touching her arm.

He moved his hand closer to the opening of the machine where her jumpsuit was bunched. He tugged. The reverberations slightly shaking Chloe. She let out a small yelp.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm an idiot" Brady scolded himself.

"It's all right. Just please get me out of this mess soon"

"I am just going to have to cut your overalls and then take apart the machine after you are out" he concluded, not wanting to cause Chloe any more unnecessary pain.

He gently started cutting the fabric adding "if I hurt you let me know."

"Okay"

He finished and she was free. By now the entire factory was watching the spectacle and cheered when Brady freed her. Sarah was not impressed. 

"Okay, now let me check you over, if you would follow me Miss Lane to sick bay." He said charmingly trying to hide his concern.

"Brady I'm fine. I don't need to be 'looked over'" she said trying to be brave.

"Humour me then"

The look in his eyes made her follow him.

"Okay, just hop up on that table thingy please, while I get my tools" Brady said trying to sound official.

"Hmm, yes the 'table thingy' now that is a very technical term" she giggled.

"Yes, very professional" He laughed. 

He brought the stool close to the examining table. He brought out a clip board with an injury form. He smiled to himself and then looked at Chloe.

"Before I examine you, I have a few medical questions to ask you. Age? Weight? Height? Family physician? Yadda yadda" he mumbled. "Oh here is a good one, so how often do you think about Brady black?"

"What? It doesn't say that. But the answer is never"

"fine" he said as he scribbled something down.

"What did you put?"

"Oh, only that you are in denial and the correct answer is you never stop thinking about him" he laughed "ok next question...."

"...wait a minute, no more questions otherwise I will report you for sexual harassment, Mr. Black

" Fine, go ahead and ruin all my fun" he laughed before getting serious. "Ok let me really examine you now"

He took her blood pressure and heart rate as he was taught to do with any type of high paced trauma. 

"Your heart rate is a bit high but that is normal after what just happened'

Chloe thought to herself 'the only reason my heart is beating so fast is because of you Brady'.

He then took her arm. The one with the cut off sleeve and examined it. While he was doing all this Chloe admired how he wore his overalls on the lower half of his body. He tied the rest so it was on his waist. He wore a wife-beater that covered his well-toned abs that still poked through the thin material. His arms were slightly stained with oil from working with machines all day. Chloe found herself liking the way he looked. It was rugged and manly.

"Looks like you're just a bit bruised, but I 'm still sending you home for the rest of the day" he smiled.

"Brady I'm fine!" Chloe whined.

"Doctors orders, and the decision is not up for debate. Okay get some rest"

"But Brady..."

"...for me" he cut her off.

So she went home. She had another dream about Brady but this time was not foolish enough to believe that the dream was really about Philip.  
  


To be continued..... 


	7. Lost

Lost - Chapter 7  
  


It was the first week of August and the annual factory camping trip was fast approaching. Brady and Chloe had grown closer. They were friends.

"So are you going on this little expedition they have set up for us?" Chloe asked keeping her head in her book. She didn't want to seem to eager to hear his response.

"For sure, I love the wilderness"

"Don't you mean you love the ratio of girls going compared to guys? Face it if there wasn't like 80% chicks and 20% guys, you so wouldn't care" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'll admit that is a small part of it but really I'm just an outdoors kinda guy" He smiled.

"Right" at that they laughed.

They unpacked the bus and set up the tents.

"Can I have everyone's attention over here, please?" A large bearded gentleman said "we have many different activities lined up for this weekend, you need to put your names on the sign up sheets for the activities you would like to participate in. The first event will be the wilderness hike. If there are any questions come see me, other than that be safe and have fun" he concluded.

"We totally have to do that" Brady exclaimed.

"We just got here"

"I'll sign us up"

"Okay fine" Chloe said knowing she had already lost the battle.

Twelve people sat at the entrance of the forest listening to all the safety instructions before heading out.

"This is so stupid and why do you need that entire bag? And why did you bring your mat and sleeping bag? This is only supposed to be like a few hours." Chloe whined.

"Always be prepared is my motto. Just wait you'll be so glad that I brought food and water once we hit the halfway point" he imparted.

"Look! Look a rabbit, get the camera, oh it's getting away let's hurry up. For someone who is supposed to be prepared you are so not prepared Brady Black" she barked.

"It's a rabbit, they have those back in Salem you know" kidded Brady.

"So. I just thought it would be nice" Chloe said as she turned to face Brady now walking backward. "To capture it in a photograph in its element. I think th....." before Chloe could finish she was on the ground. Sprawled out on her back. She had tripped on a stump because she could not see what was before her.

"See what happens when you're not prepared" Brady chuckled offering her his hand to help her up.

"Funny Brady, really funny" she accepted his hand but could not get up. A sharp pain pierced her ankle. "Ow, oo oww. Oh my god, I think it is broken" she explained as a tear trickled down her face.

"What? Oh my god. Chloe where is the rest of the group?"

Brady's mind raced. It would be dark soon. They wouldn't be found until morning and Chloe was hurt. Brady knelt down taking off his backpack and looking around for anything that would protect them from the elements. He spotted a hollow spot in a bunch of rocks. They would be covered if it rained and it would be warm since the wind would be blocked. He then found two pieces of branch that he intended to use to brace Chloe's ankle while he moved her. He bent down in front of the injured girl, feeling very bad for her. 

"Are you okay? And don't lie"

"I'm not good but I could be worse" she offered.

"Okay. Now I am going to have to examine your ankle. Okay?"

"No, no. Brady it hurts" she cried.

"I promise I will be gentle" he pleaded.

"Okay'

Brady untied her tan boots. Slowly so he would not move her leg. He gently slid it off her foot, while she flinched.

"I am going to have to touch you, okay? So I want you to brace yourself. Take deep breaths" his tone was sweet. 

He took total control. He was so efficient and careful. He rolled up the bottom of her dark blue jeans. His actions were so controlled. She could barely feel it. Then he slowly and cautiously slid off her sock. The ankle was already purple and swollen. He caressed it in his hands feeling for the break. His actions were slow and borderline seductive Chloe thought. She watched his face as he concentrated on her. She knew how much she had grown to care for him and hoped his actions echoed that he cared too. He took out a shirt from his bag, as well as a bottle of water. He proceeded to tear the fabric to wrap around the twigs to prevent her ankle from moving. When he was finished, he too sipped some water.

"Okay put your arms around my neck" he stated plainly.

"What? For what reason?"

"So I can carry you to the shelter" he bluntly said.

"I can make it on my own"

"Don't fight me on this one Chloe. Please just do it. I don't want to see you hurt yourself even worse. You're lucky right now the break is not that bad, but if you apply pressure then there's no telling how...."

She cut him off "Okay you're right."

She placed her arms around Brady's neck and in one easy motion he scooped her up. He is so strong she thought. He walked over to the spot where he had already brought his bag and laid out the mat and sleeping bag for Chloe. He placed her down on the makeshift bed. She didn't let go of him at first. They looked into each other's eyes. Brady turned a little embarrassed that he was hovering over her.

"You can let go now Chloe" he whispered quietly. 

"And if I don't want to just yet?" she whispered back.

Shock filtered into Brady's eyes as he looked at her once again.

"Thank you Brady Black for always being there" 

She didn't just mean tonight. She meant at the factory. The night at the pier and all the other times he had just been there. Whether they were talking calmly or fighting he would always be there. He knew somehow when she needed him the most. She looked deep into his eyes. She moved closer to him. Then she let her lips reach his as they always did in her dreams. This time it was real and there was no turning back. She became vulnerable in his arms.

He backed away at first, shocked. He returned her gaze and knew she was serious. He allowed her to pull him close to her. Her lips were soft and comforting. She allowed her lips to part as she tugged on his perfect bottom lip. She encouraged him with her tongue. They got into a rhythm. He followed suit. He gently bit her lip. He guided her with his tongue, exploring her mouth. His lips trailed down, finding her jaw line, he placed a gentle peck. Her skin ignited as he moved to her neck and collar bone before returning to her lips. The kiss was becoming intense, too intense as she began to lift off his shirt. He broke away breathing hard. He wanted her but not like this. Not while she was hurt and not in some cave.

"What's wrong?" she said equally breathless.

"Nothing, it's just....it isn't right. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this. It was a mistake."

  
  


To be continued......


	8. Mistake

Mistake - Chapter 8

  
  


Those words cut right to her heart. Did he also think of her as 'just a kid' like he had said about Sarah?

"Taking advantage of me? I started it." She said, holding back her tears.

"And I ended it. Look I'm sorry it's not you it's just...never mind. You really should just take some pain medication and try to get some sleep" he said as he handed her a bottle of water and two pills. 

"Whatever." She said trying not to sound hurt.

He sat there watching her sleep. She looked amazing. He wondered whether he had made a mistake. Not in stopping things from going too far but how he explained things afterward. Chloe stirred a bit. She was dreaming. Brady closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the shelter shivering. He listened to the wind howl outside, then drifted to sleep.

"Brady!" Chloe screamed sitting up crying.

He was jolted out of sleep and ran to her. He took her in his arms. Stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"You were just dreaming. You're okay now, I've got you" Brady soothed.

"I had a dream you were hurt and I couldn't get to you and..."

"Shush, shhh" 

"Brady?"

"Hmm"

"You're shaking and your skin is so cold"

"I'm fine"

"You're freezing. Come on get in here" she said gesturing to the sleeping bag.

"I already told you we can't, I mean it's..."

"Brady check your ego at the door, this way you will stay warm. Both our body heat combined will keep us extra warm"

"It's okay. I'm fine where I am"

"Stop being so stubborn and get in here" she demanded.

He got in and she did up the zipper. He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. He let her hand go. She moved closer to him as he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her. She felt so safe, so protected. She found his hand on her stomach and placed her own hand on top of his. She massaged his fingers and whispered.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you" is all he could manage as he felt his heart swell. Realizing the true intimacy, they were experiencing. 

She woke up that morning because of the pain in her ankle. She realized she was practically draped across Brady. Her hand on his abdomen and her head on his chest. She looked at his face that for once looked at ease. She dared not move any more fearing she would wake him. So she let her head fall back down and moved her arm around him. Giving him a light squeeze.

He awoke with her on him. He smiled as he drew in her scent. Strawberry-kiwi shampoo is what he knew he was smelling. He lightly touched her hair only to be surprised when she looked up at him.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning. How's the ankle?"

"Throbbing"

"We better head somewhere so we can be spotted" he smiled down at her.

They didn't need to. A rescue crew was making their way into the makeshift shelter already. Chloe was brought to the hospital and fitted with a cast.

  
  


To be continued.....

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Dinner

Dinner - Chapter 9  
  


Chloe was at home lying on her couch resting her ankle. Nancy and Craig had gone to a charity function for dinner. Nancy had apologized profusely. The truth was Chloe was glad to get some time to herself. She had spent a very restless night thinking about Brady and what was going to happen between them, if anything. Chloe was deep in thought and didn't even hear the doorbell ring the first two times. She got up slowly. Grabbed her crutches and made her way to the door.

"Brady!" She squealed, catching herself by surprise. "What are you doing here? Come in." She smiled.

Brady pulled flowers from behind his back and passed them to her.

"These are for you" Brady said proudly.

"Um okay I have to sit down, this medication must be stronger than I thought. I never thought I would see the day when Brady Black did something nice for me." She said laughing.

"Okay ha ha. Give me a little more credit. I'm not that bad a guy"

"No Brady. I know that, I really do" Chloe smiled shyly as she watched Brady's face flush.

"So what are you up to?"

"Not much, since I can't go to work like this I have nothing to do"

"Oh I think we can fix that" Brady said with a wide grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hang on one sec" he said as he ran to his car carrying back bags.

"What's all this?"

"You'll see, can't you just play along?"

"Brady, with you I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Please, just tell me so I won't worry myself to death."

"Oh Chloe, don't be so dramatic. Okay since you insist on ruining my surprise...I was planning on cooking you dinner."

Chloe burst out laughing "You? Cook? Brady isn't it enough that I have to wear this cast around for weeks? I don't think I need my house burnt down on top of it"

"Oh you're so funny. Look it would make me feel better if I could do something nice for you. It's partly my fault that you got hurt and I just thought I could try to make it up to you but if you are going to act like this I might as well leave" he picked up the bags and headed for the door.

"Wait! I was just kidding Brady. Don't go"

Brady still with his back toward Chloe smiled.

"Man, I'm good" he said laughing.

"You mean you were kidding? You are such a jerk Brady. You never change." She laughed giving him a slap. 

"Oh, but I have, wait and see. Stay tuned for the new improved Brady Black complete with many changes" he laughed.

'Oh, Chloe you make me want to change. When I'm around you not matter how hard I try I can't stay angry'

"sure"

"So you sit here, and I will just go into the kitchen and get to work. Do you need anything before I leave you?"

"Um, it's kinda cold in here, could you get me a blanket and maybe something warm to drink?"

"Sure is hot chocolate okay?"

"That would be great"

He went to the hall closet where Chloe said they kept the extra blankets. He pulled out a large blue and white quilt. He brought it to Chloe who reached for it but Brady draped it over her himself. He tucked her in and allowed himself the pleasure of touching her exposed arms. She closed her eyes wondering if he had seen the effect he had on her. Brady finished with the blanket. He looked down at Chloe and gave her a wink. He walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath, wondering if Chloe knew the kind of effect she had on him. He took pots and pans and filled them with various ingredients. He turned on the stove and placed a casserole dish into the oven. Brady finished chopping vegetables and other ingredients, put them in the pot before he returned his attention back to the fresh hot chocolate he was making. He poured the mixture into two mugs, placed marshmallows on top and carried them through the doorway. Chloe was still wrapped in the blanket lying on the sofa. 

"You know if you're still cold I could turn down the air conditioner."

"No. I like it like this. How else could I drink hot chocolate in the summer to keep warm?"

"Good point." He said handing her the mug after she twisted so she was now sitting. Brady sat beside her holding his own mug. 

"Wow this is really good Brady. I'm impressed"

"Ahh Chloe, you always underestimate me, just wait until dinner. I'll prove I'm really a nice guy yet."

"So is it ready yet? I'm starving." She said holding her stomach as it growled.

"Just a few more minutes. That reminds me I better go check on it" 

He went through the kitchen door. "Okay come on in."

Chloe stepped into her kitchen and was surprised to see how good everything looked. She was more surprised at how good everything tasted. Brady cleared the table and told Chloe to go back to the living room while he did the dishes. Chloe was beside herself. She had no idea how caring Brady actually was. Brady finished cleaning up. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a blueberry cheesecake he had purchased at the super market. He cut two slices and brought them into Chloe. 

"Brady, everything was so good but I don't think I can eat another thing"

"No one can resist blueberry cheesecake. See? Yum, yum, good" he said while putting a large piece into his mouth. "Come on just one bite" he said while putting some on a fork and bringing it to her mouth. Chloe backed away playfully. He persisted. She finally gave in, placing her hand on his and directing the fork into her mouth.

"Oh, that is so good" she said through giggles.

Brady was laughing too but more about the fact that he had inadvertently gotten some of the dessert on her nose.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said through muted laughter.

"Come on. What is it?" She said starting to get annoyed.

"You a, you got a little cheese cake on your nose"

"Where?" she said as she moved her hand onto her nose trying to find the culprit of Brady's amusement.

"Here let me."

He moved closer as she leaned in. He gently brushed the cake off her nose and licked his finger.

"Sweet" he said through a smile. Chloe did not move. She felt the pace of her heart quicken.

To be continued.......


	10. Dessert

Dessert - Chapter 10  
  


"More." She commanded as Brady picked up the plate and began feeding the sumptuous dessert. 

His eyes looked straight into hers. He felt his body grow weak when he thought he could not longer restrain himself from taking her into his arms and kiss her madly. Her head swam with thoughts as she took the plate from his hands and set it on the coffee table adjacent the couch. She took the metal object from his other hand and threw it in the direction of the floor and held onto his hand. She looked beautiful, he thought. Even in a simple white T-shirt and checkered pants. Her hair was cascaded down her shoulders. It was soft between his fingers as he ran them down the length of it. He let his hand rest on her back as he searched her eyes. She looked back wondering how she had been so blind before. She was certain now how much he meant to her. She scanned the handsome man before her. He wore dark-blue jeans that were faded in front. His shirt was light blue with a black dragon on his pocket. She studied his eyes noticing now more than ever before how honest they were. Their colour itself had captivated her long ago. Now she sensed the honesty, the longing in his eyes. He was sure now that she was ready to start a relationship but still something held him back. 

"Chloe, I...I want to explain something about the other night when I said it was a mistake."

Chloe's face fell. She was sure he was going to kiss her.

"Yeah" she quietly mumbled waiting for rejection once again.

"When....when I said that I didn't mean that it was a mistake for us to get involved but I just want to take things slow. We owe it to ourselves to make this work. And believe me I want this to work. We both have a lot of issues and I just don't want us to rush into things. Take things too fast and wind up regretting it because I care about you too much to risk hurting you." Brady finished awaiting a response.

Chloe looked up but she did not speak at first. She fixed her gaze on him. 

She finally spoke "Brady Black I wish everyone could know you like I do, you amaze me"

"Thank you" he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

Still in the hug, she began to kiss the nape of his neck. Gently pecking his earlobes and jawbone. He pulled away looking at her before allowing his lips to gently caress hers. Her lips welcomed him. Their tongues danced to a rhythm they both knew. Brady's hand touched her waist while the other worked its way through her hair. Gently he let his hand trail up her neck and finally letting it rest on her cheek. She took his hand that cupped her face and kissed his palm and fingers. She allowed her own hands to wander. She rubbed his upper thigh causing an immediate reaction. He moved his lips back to her neck and parts of her exposed skin close to her bust. Pleasure surged through her body. She pulled her hands down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. This time he allowed it. She moved her body so she was now laying on the couch. He hesitated before he allowed her to pull him on top of her throwing his shirt to the ground in the process. He held himself up so his full weight would not injure her. Realizing what he was doing, she carefully changed positions with him never abandoning their powerful kiss. She now stratalled him leaving her able to touch the hard planes of his chest. She bent down kissing the taunt skin over his muscular body. Brady was caught off guard and had to hold back what his body was feeling. He sat up taking her in his arms and holding her.

He softly whispered "I have to stop" then he kissed her earlobe. 

She got off of him and sat beside him. Holding onto his arm and kissing his neck. She desperately wanted him but knew he was right. Brady sat there, unable to get up just yet due to his very now present erection. They were both panting hard but neither were disappointed. Finally Brady got up to get his shirt and the blanket that had fallen. Brady lay down on the couch and Chloe settled beside him. She lay her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and held her until they were both asleep. 

Brady woke up around 2:00 a.m. surprised to find the Wesley's were still not home. He gently took Chloe in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. She stirred a little but did not wake. After he tucked her in he kissed her forehead softly whispering. 

"Goodnight, my diva angel." 

He cleaned up the living room and then left locking the door behind him.

To be continued.......


	11. The Fight

The Fight - Chapter 11

Chloe awoke wondering if it had all been a dream. The phone rang, she knew it was Brady and she knew he was real.

"Hello"

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?"

"I slept excellent. What are you doing?"

"Actually....(hesitantly)..I'm at work."

"I thought we were going to spend the day together?" Chloe said obviously upset.

"I know, I know. It's just that they were short help and called some people in for overtime. I'm sorry I really wanted to see you today too" Brady pleaded.

"All right, I guess I'll talk to you later then" she said disappointed.

"Chloe...I'll make it up to you. I swear"

"You better" she laughed. "Bye"

"Bye"

A few days went by before Chloe got the nerve to call Brady. He agreed to meet her after work that night. 

She spotted him on a bench. Chloe walked over to him. 

"Well I see nothings wrong with you so I guess I'm just going to have to assume you've changed your mind about us!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Brady, you haven't phoned me in four days!"

"I...I was just busy"

"Busy? Busy doing what? Did you meet someone else?" Chloe fumed.

"Chloe, I've been working and like you said it's been four days. I couldn't replace you in that amount of time no matter how hard I tried" he laughed.

"Oh, so this is funny?"

'No and I guess you're right I should have called but I just had to think things through" he confessed. 

"What do you mean? Are you still unsure about us dating?"

"No, not anymore. I was just afraid that things were moving too fast. I needed to get some perspective."

"Perspective on what?"

"I was just thinking that if Philip were here, there would be no us. Let's face it if he didn't break up with you, there's no way we would be going out now. Am I right?"

"No Brady, you're wrong. I would have eventually broken up with Philip because he's too possessive and I know that now because of the way you are with me. Philip doesn't understand me the way you do. God Brady, do you even know what you mean to me?" Chloe said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I would never want to go back with Philip. How could I after you? It would be like moving backwards instead of forward."

"And you know what happens when you move backwards" he laughed, trying to cover his own emotional state.

"Ya and I have the cast to prove it."

He stood up and they embraced.

"Well Chloe, I think we just had our first official fight"

"As a couple you mean, because we've been fighting since the day we met"

"..Only now we get to have the full enjoyment of making out, oops I mean making up."

They laughed still absorbed in the hug.   
  


To be continued.....


	12. Squeaky Clean

Squeaky Clean - Chapter 12  
  


Chloe packed her beach towel and sun screen. She put them in her bag and went down the stairs. She locked the door behind her, before walking over to Brady's car. He was leaning against it with the door open. He helped her in and took her bag to the trunk.

"This is going to be great"

"Okay but don't go too crazy you just got your cast off. You don't need to do something foolish and have to get another put on"

"Yes, Sir." Chloe mocked, saluting him.

"I'm just telling you what the doctor said, I only bother because I care"

"I know, I know" Chloe said, moving her hand behind his head rubbing his neck.

They got to the packed beach and set up their towels. Chloe skinnied down to her tropical bikini while Brady just laid down in the sand.

"Please tell me that you do not intend to spend the afternoon just lying there"

"No, I may even sit up"

"Brady!"

"Come here" he said playfully pulling her down so she was now in the sand. He kissed her forehead and sat up.

"Come on take off your shirt and let's go for a swim"

"Oh I see, you just want me to strip down for your pleasure. I must warn you, all the ladies will flock to me if I do" he laughed.

Brady pinned her down again.

"Brady you are so right. You are just my boy-toy, now strip lover" she laughed, grabbing hold of his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. "Very nice" she said with a sly smile, smoothing her hand over his chest.

"Okay but remember when all the women gather around me, you were warned. It won't be my fault"

"Right. Well I'm just going to have to find a group of men to take your place" she called back as she ran toward the water.

Brady got up and ran after her. He caught her in the waves and held her as the water crashed around them. 

They stayed at the beach all afternoon. They had dinner at a café near the beach. Arriving at the penthouse around eight p.m.. 

"Are your dad and Marlena still out of town?"

"Yeah, they won't be back until the day after tomorrow"

"So we're alone?"

"Yep, so do you want to watch a movie or something?" Brady said plopping himself on the couch.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take a bath? I still have sand everywhere."

"Ah, yeah, okay. Um, you can use the one in the quest room."

"Okay great"

"Oh and if you need some help you know where to find me" Brady kidded.

"Actually, yeah"

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I could use your help"

"Actually Chloe, I was kidding"

"That's fine, but I still need help" she said coyly pulling his arm causing him to follow her.

Chloe began undressing to which Brady turned around. He ran the water into the large tub adding a generous amount of bubble-bath. 

She stood there nude, a goddess in her own right. She stepped into the tub surrounding herself with bubbles. 

"You can look now"

"Oh, I think I better not. I think, I am just going to go into the living room and watch some t.v.. You seem to be doing just fine so.."

"Actually Brady, could you get me a sponge or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I could do that"

Brady went through the cupboards and produced a large sea sponge.

"Is this good?" he said holding up his find.

"Come over here" Chloe motioned to the ledge next to the tub.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that" said Brady unable to believe his predicament. 

"Brady, are you scared of me or something?"

"Not scared of you per say but more scared of how you make me feel. You know? See you're naked in there and I'm here and...just things could happen and..."

"Look, Brady I trust you, now trust me. Nothing is going to happen that we don't want to happen" Chloe interjected.

"You're right, I know." He said as he moved closer to the bathtub.

He sat at the ledge dipping the sponge into the water. He traced the length of her legs. Then moved to her inner thigh allowing his skin to make contact with hers. She let a small moan escape past her lips. He rang the sponge out, letting the water drip down her breasts and onto her stomach. Her body arched desperately seeking more sensation.

Caught off guard by her instinctive reaction Brady dropped the sponge causing himself to be splashed when it hit the water. 

"You might as well come in now since you're all wet" Chloe smiled "Besides I could use some help with my back and hair." 

Brady refused to see all logic. Throwing his shirt to the ground and untied his baby-blue swim trunks. 

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned forward giving him room to slip in behind her. She leaned back against him. Letting her arms rest on his robust legs. He took the bottle of shampoo and put some on his hands. He massaged the light pink mixture into her hair. His hands were like ecstasy. Lulling her into a trance of un-quenched desire. 

"Close your eyes" he said. His voice gentle and alluring. She felt him pouring water over her head to remove the remaining shampoo.

He took the soap and ran it along her arms. Awakening her soul. Her innermost feelings and emotions were brought to the surface. It was like he was washing away everything bad in her life and filling it with love and comfort. He seductively rubbed her body, creating a lather. He pulled the foam onto her shoulders and down her back. Igniting a trail of desire. His touch was amazing. He wrapped his arms around her. Filled the gap between them with his body. He gingerly kissed her neck and back causing Chloe pleasure beyond all expectations.

She wanted to return the favour. She turned her head to look at him. She kissed his cheek, then met his lips. Playful kisses lead to fevered, passionate ones. She moved her body so she now faced him. She took his hand from around her back and placed it onto her breast. He massaged it knowledgeably causing Chloe to lose total control. The pace of her heart quickened until she thought it may burst through.

She brushed his chest with her lips. Letting her tongue explore the solid mass that was his body. Her hand greeted bare flesh. Everything about him was inexplicable strong. She moved her body on top of his. Feeling his maleness hard against her soft skin.

He felt her press against him. As much as he enjoyed the sensation he had to end it. He moved away but her body swayed with him. He almost had to pick her up to end it.

"Brady what's wrong? Why every time we are about to have sex, you pull away?" Chloe said frustrated.

"I have my reasons" He said wrapping, her in a towel. "...it's not like I don't want to. I think you can tell that"

She knew exactly what he meant.

He did want her but he wanted them to be in love. He wanted more than just sex. He wanted the relationship to last. Sex change's things and he needed to make sure Chloe was ready for those changes. He loved her so much.

She loved him so much, she would wait forever if that's what Brady wanted. She knew he was waiting for her to say it but she wasn't ready. She knew she loved him. There was not a doubt in her mind. 

To be continued......  
  



	13. Bliss

Bliss - Chapter 13  
  


"Come on. We have to be at the airport by seven" Brady said watching Chloe as she checked her luggage for the third time.

"I just don't want to forget anything"

"Whatever you forgot I will buy you when we get there, now come on" he laughed.

"All right let's go"

They packed her bags into the car and sat in the back. Brady told the driver where to go. He took Chloe's hand in his bringing it up to his lips giving her hand a light kiss.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Brady was taking her to see a real opera in New York. More importantly she couldn't believe that Nancy allowed her to go for the entire weekend. It was November and her relationship with her mother was slowly improving. Her relationship with Brady was of course wonderful. Brady had gone back to school and was really happy. He even was trying to work things out with Marlena. Chloe and Brady filled a gap in each other's lives. They were destined to be together and now they knew it. Chloe had been suffocating in her relationship with Philip. With Brady she felt free, alive, herself. She didn't have to pretend with him. She had grown so close to him and he felt the same way. They could read each other with just a look. She was his everything.

They arrived at the hotel at around eleven p.m. too tired to do anything else they fell asleep in one another's arms. They had room service bring them breakfast and ate it in bed. Taking turns feeding each other. They spent the day shopping and sight seeing. Chloe bought a spaghetti strapped, champagne coloured dress to wear to the opera that night. She was so excited. She could barely wait. 

They went back to the hotel around four p.m. Chloe went to have a shower before the big show. While Chloe was in the shower, Brady went to do his own shopping. He left a note for Chloe to meet him at around seven p.m. in the lobby of the hotel.

Brady came back from shopping an hour later. Leaving his purchases at the front desk with specific instructions.

He got changed into his tux and then went to wait for Chloe. He saw her step out of the elevator. She was breath taking. Her hair was loose and curly. The dress fit perfectly. She walked toward a speechless Brady. He held a dozen red roses for her from behind his back. She accepted them as well as a hug.

"You look amazing" he cooed.

"You look pretty good yourself mister"

"Well thank you. Shall we go?"

She nodded her head yes. They stepped out of the hotel and got into the stretch limo that was parked outside.

Chloe was beside herself. No one had ever done anything so nice for her ever.

They found their way to their seats. Brady watched her take in everything around her. It made him ecstatic that he could do this for her.

She caught him starring and flushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I was. You mean so much to me Chloe"

She kissed him as the lights went down. Chloe leaned forward in her chair. Watching every action, hearing every note on stage. She had dreamed of this night for so long and now it was here. She was watching a perfect performance with the perfect person. The end came and they both stood applauding.

The limo dropped them off and they took the elevator to their room. Chloe pulled the key out of her purse and unlocked the door.

She stood at the doorway stunned. Candles lit the room and rose petals covered the bed and floor. Chloe turned to Brady with tears in her eyes. 

"Did you do all this?"

"Well, I had a lot of help. I just planned it and had the staff put the plan into action" he smiled warmly.

He walked into the room and turned on the cd play. 

"Brady this is all...it's too much..."

"There is just one more thing"

"What? Trust me Brady you don't need to do any more for me. You help me sort out my problems. You rescue me on more than one occasion. You make me dinner. You brought me to the New York to see a real opera. And now all this..."

"Here"

He handed Chloe a rectangular box. 

"What is it?"

"Open it"

She opened the box revealing a silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant. She opened it to find a picture of her and Brady. The inscription on the back read 'Love Brady, now and always'

Chloe looked at Brady feeling her heart swell. She couldn't imagine life without him. She began to speak but Brady interrupted her.

"You said I rescued you Chloe, but that's not how I see it, see the truth is, you rescued me. Chloe having you in my life has made me cherish every second. I took so many things for granted but then I met you. This is just my way of thanking you"

"One day I think I have you figured out and then you do something so totally sweet and romantic.. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were just yourself" 

"Now and always"

He smiled. She looked into his eyes in amazement. He was so wonderful.

"Miss Lane, may I have this dance?" Brady said, holding out his hand. 

"Yes, you may" she said placing her hand in his allowing him to draw her close. 

"Brady?"

"Hmm"

"Brady...I...I love you"

Brady stopped swaying to the music. He looked her in the eyes. 

"You what?"

"I love you"

"Oh Chloe, do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? He felt his eyes water. "I love you too"

She smiled allowing her own tears to fall. "You're the man of my dream's Brady Black"

He kissed her passionately. She helped him take off his jacket. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. They made love for the first time that night.

The time was right and nothing else mattered. They both knew in their hearts that nothing would break them apart. Their love was too strong. Sure there would be obstacles but nothing they could not over come.

*******************************THE END**********************************

Thanks for all the support and feedback. :) kat 


End file.
